


All I want For Christmas.

by malfoible



Series: Christmas Chronicles. [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: Reid and karaoke, not a good idea.





	

Someone was banging a drum inside his head….his mouth was filled with sand…or so it seemed…even with closed eyelids the light was so bright…maybe he was in the desert…..had he been kidnapped….drugged….he opened his eyes and moaned slightly….

The familiar figure of his boss Agent Aaron Hotchner rose from his chair.  
“You’re awake, take these and drink some water, your head is probably banging…”he held a glass to Reid’s lips and handed over some painkillers.

“Have I had an accident? Where am I? Was I attacked?”

Hotch smiled. “No. My house. No.” he went on. “ This was totally self-inflicted…can’t you remember? The office Christmas party…drinking shots….”

Reid shook his head and moaned again. Memo to self, no head shaking…

“Go back to sleep, the painkillers will help, and the water…”Aaron stroked Reid’s head and left the room.

Tears prickled in Reid’s eyes. What had he done? Was Hotch mad at him?  
Why was he at Hotch’s anyway? Why had he not gone home?  
Too weary to do other than what he was told, he fell back to sleep.  
He awoke a couple of hours later feeling much better.  
He could smell hot coffee and bacon sizzling.   
He sat up and swung his legs out of the bed.  
Ooh not too quickly….hungover…he had never felt like this before…what on earth made him drink so much…he was usually so careful…hating not to be in control…

He followed the smell of coffee and watched from the doorway as Hotch buttered toast and sang along to the radio.  
He looked quite relaxed…perhaps he wouldn’t be too angry at Reid.

“Em Hi…what happened to my clothes….”

Hotch turned smiling. “Hi you look…better…well…a little…over there on the chair…do you want a shower?”

“Please. Was I sick?”

“No but I was worried you might be that’s why I slept by the bed.”

“Sorry…sorry….you shouldn’t have had to do that…sorry….why am I here? I mean why am I not at home?”

“Go have a shower then we’ll have breakfast. I’ll explain then.”

When he returned Hotch put a plate down in front of him.

“Not sure I can eat anything.”

“Best thing for a hangover, breakfast, try it.”

Spencer sipped his coffee and picked up his fork. “You said you would explain?”

“Can’t you remember anything?”

Reid shook his head.

“You all went to the club down the block for the Christmas party. I was late because I was called into a meeting.   
By the time I arrived you were all drinking shots, had drank quite a few from the state you were all in.  
Do you remember the karaoke, you singing?”

Reid shook his head again.

“No? Well you sang, then you came off stage and erm tripped, no-one else was in a fit state to get you home.  
No cab would take us and I brought you here because it was nearer to walk.” Hotch smiled gently and refilled the coffee mug.

Reid was appalled, what had he done? He wouldn’t blame Hotch for being angry, why wasn’t he shouting?  
Why wasn’t he furious? Reid had spoiled his night.  
Reid apologised a dozen times, then a dozen more times in the car as Hotch drove him home.

Hotch smiled again as he said goodbye. “No harm done. We’re not at work today so you can sleep it off. See you bright and early Monday.”

Reid entered his house and searched his pockets for his phone.  
It needed a charge and he plugged it in then made some more coffee.  
After a few minutes the phone bleeped with half a dozen messages and he picked it up.  
Nineteen missed texts, four voicemail messages, mostly from J.J. but also from Garcia and Morgan.  
They were all variations on the same theme.

“Are you OK? How angry was Hotch?”

“Did you get home safe? Was Hotch furious? What did he say?”

“Please Spencer call me, what happened with Hotch? He didn’t hurt you did he? How mad was he?”

Reid frowned. Well how mad was Hotch? He seemed Ok. He hadn’t said anything bad to Spencer.  
He had looked after him, taken him to his house, sat by the bed in case he was sick, made him breakfast.  
He hadn’t seemed angry at all. In fact he’d seemed pretty happy singing along to the radio.  
Why was everyone so concerned? What had he done last night? Why would Hotch be mad?

He rang J.J.  
“Spencer at last I was so worried, where have you been why haven’t you answered your phone everyone’s been worried about you.”

“I stayed with Hotch, my phone was dead, why is everyone so worried?”

There was an odd catch in her voice as she asked. “You stayed with Hotch?”

“Yes. Why is that odd? I was drunk, he took care of me, why, Jen, please tell me what’s going on? I can’t remember anything from last night and…. “

“You can’t remember….”

“No nothing, Hotch said I drank a lot of shots then sang or something and tripped then he took me home.”

“You can’t remember the singing.”

“No not at all. Who was singing?”

“Well Penny and I first, then all of us, then you sang….”

“I don’t sing….”

“Well you don’t usually drink either but you did.”

“Was it so bad?”

“No…no…it was more…what you sang….and to who….”

“ To whom…erm…who did I sing to….?” Spencer went cold as he realised why his friends had been so worried…  
”Who did I sing to, please don’t say Hotch. Oh fuck no…what did I sing….don’t want to know….ah fuck.”

“Look if he didn’t say anything…he probably…didn’t notice….”

“What did I sing Jen?”

“Look, it’ll be oka….”

“What did I sing?”

“All I want for Christmas….”

“To Hotch…?”

“Well….yes….”

“To Hotch?....Not just while he was standing there….to Hotch?”

“Em yes…look it’ll be fine, you said he was Ok…”

“How the fuck can it possibly be Ok? I told my boss all I want for Christmas is him.  
I told my boss I wanted him…right in front of the whole office….how can it possibly be Ok?” 

J.J. tried to soothe him but he hung up abruptly and sat with his head in his hands.  
He’d have to leave his job that’s all, this job he loved, with all the people he loved…he’d have to leave, start again somewhere else where people wouldn’t understand him…oh fuck……

He spent the remainder of the day worrying, only the fact that they had a case to solve gave him the strength to go into work on the Monday.

Despite his anxiety being off the chart, Monday was an extremely ordinary day.  
Hotch was himself, focussed, professional, if he had any thoughts about Reid’s behaviour he kept them to himself.

Everyone else especially Penny and Jen wanted to chat, filled with questions but Reid shrugged them off. 

The week went by slowly, Spencer became less anxious as the days passed.  
Hotch didn’t seem to want to bring up the subject so he could forget…or try to….  
A tiny part of him wanted Hotch to speak…ask a question, because truth was, Spencer did want Hotch.  
Had always wanted Hotch…he’d been in love with him so long he couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t…..

Reid looked deeply into himself. Had he gotten drunk on purpose, sad that Hotch had not gone to the party with the others?  
Had these hidden feelings so overwhelmed him that he had sang the stupid song hoping for a reaction.  
If so then he had been out of luck. Hotch had not made a move even when Reid was in his own bed.  
The fact that Hotch wouldn't have taken advantage of him while he was drunk, passed him by... 

The week had seemed extremely long to Hotch too.

He had been annoyed at the party, but more at the situation than at Spencer, the singing, though embarrassing was quite endearing.  
He hadn’t known about Reid’s feelings and in a way was pleased to find he cared.   
Watching Spencer sleep he allowed his own feelings to surface.   
Affection for the younger man had grown over the years into a burning desire, but still he had not spoken.  
Why would Reid young, vital, highly intelligent, beautiful, want to be with him?   
The silliness at the party had given him hope.  
He wanted Reid, he just had to find a way to tell him.

He was conscious of the whole team watching his every move.   
Wondering if he would treat Reid differently.   
Wondering if something had gone on between them when he taken Spencer home.

At first he had just been pleased to finally arrive at the apartment.  
He had stripped off Reid’s top things and lay him down on the bed, pulling over the covers to keep him warm.   
Had made coffee then wrapped himself in a blanket and dosed on the chair.   
He woke when Reid stirred, stroked his head, soothed him, wondered what it would be like to have the right to hold him in his arms, make love to him in his bed.   
When Reid finally awoke the groans of pain from the hangover made him smile.  
Daydreams were one thing…reality was another….

At the end of the week, all cases closed, Hotch waited until most of the others had left before taking the elevator down.  
A hand grabbed for the door before it closed and Reid joined him inside.  
It was the first time they had been alone in a week and Reid still felt uncomfortable.  
He was silent barely looking at his boss until half-way down the lift juddered to a halt just as the music changed, listening to the opening bars made him groan…really, did even the elevator have it in for him…. 

Hotch grinned at the expression on Reid’s face.

“I think I preferred your version.”

“You did?” Reid looked at his Boss meeting his eyes for the first time in a week. What he saw there made him step closer. “You didn’t….mind?”

Hotch stepped closer still, taking Spencer’s head in his hands, the first kiss was gentle, Hotch feeling his way, then using his tongue he opened Spencer’s mouth, slid inside his wet heat, more moans from Spencer as he finally had what he wanted… Hotch kissed him over and over.  
Walking him backwards till Spencer was almost pinned to the wall.  
Reid could feel Hotch hard against him. He trembled with a mixture of terror and lust as he wondered if Hotch was going to take him there and then.

Aaron felt him tremble, lifted his head and whispered softly. “Yes I would like to fuck you right here right now…but…I’d prefer our relationship to continue in private. The beginning was a little too public for me.”

Spencer stroked his cheek, reaching for his lips again, craving his touch. He nodded. “So now…?”

Aaron laughed. “So now, we go home. It’s Christmas Eve, do you think you can wait till midnight for your gift?”

Spencer grinned as the elevator jerked back to life. “I think I’ve waited long enough.”  
He leaned in to brush Hotch’s lips with his own. “Merry Christmas…Aaron…”

“Merry Christmas Sweetheart.”


End file.
